Ginmados birthday
by Glitzy99
Summary: so guys i want to say sorry to everyone. especially to GINMADO AND DARK HEART YAMI so guys please read and review. i included most of my favorite authors in this story to join and celebrate ginmados birthday. A VERY SPECIAL HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO GINMADO like boom


**Hey guys its Glitzy99 I want to apologize Ginmado for all the trouble I caused between dark heart yami and her. So this is a birthday gift from me Anna Mathews to Ginmado whose birthday was on july 9** **th** **like boom!**

It was a cool evening and Glitzy decided to apologize to all her friends for all the trouble she caused to them. first of all she decided to go to dark heart yami. She had called him her boyfriend even when she was not and she had also paired dark heart yami and ginmado together when they weren't even dating.

Sooooooo she went to yami's house at around midday to apologize. She decided to make some crumpets. Knock knock knock glitzy banged on the door with her shoe.

" whooo is it?" a voice from inside was heard.

" hello its me, I was wondering if after all these weeks you'd like to meet so lemme come over everyday they say times supposed to heal ya but you aint done much healing," Glitzy laughed from outside the door singing in her lovely melodious voice.

" is this glitzy? Well if you are then you can leave." Dark heart said with a dark voice.

" please just give me 5 minutes." Glitzy said. She then took out her makeup kit from her pink shiny pretty bag and put on some mascara on her eyes and lipstick on her pretty shiny lips. Then she put blush on on her face to make it even whiter. Then she knocked the door again and this time with her hands.

" uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh who is it?" yami asked again.

" heyyyyyyyyyyyyy its meeee glitzy." She shouted in her pretty voice.

" ok ok I'm coming." Yami said.

" yayyyyy like boom!" glitzy jumped in happiness.

" uhhhhhhh what do you want?" yami said in his dark voice.

" look yami I really am sorry. I really just simply want you to accept this apology because I won't do it again like yah. So yah I'm really serious now." Glitzy said with tons of sorrow.

" well I don't know what to say. I guess its fine only if you wont call me ginmados boyfriend again and you won't do stupid reviews on mine and her stories." Yami said.

" yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." Glitzy said. " ok sooooooooooooo its Ginmados birthday so how about we celebrate ur girl's birthday oh sorry I mean ur friend."

Glitzy then started singing a song " yes its yami he is my friend again yayayayayayayayayayayayayay now I can be his friend again like BOOM!"

" how about we invite all the other people?" yami said.

" uhh lets call az23bv, striker86, calyptothedarknight and akira of the wolvezz and little a ranger and galaxy mitsuko Pegasus like boom." Glitzy shouted happily.

Glitzy called all the other authors and told them to meet her at the library. Glitzy quickly arranged all the balloons cakes and all the other party stuff. She told yami to call ginmado.

Yami went to ginmados house. He rang the doorbell. " hhhheyyy ginmado." Yamis cheeks turned red. Oh don't worry it wasn't because of love it was because it was burning outside.

" hi yami." Ginmado said.

" ok all I want you to do is meet me at the library." Yami said.

" ummm ok. But why?" Ginmado asked but yami ran before he could hear that.

Later at 5 pm, everyone got ready and quickly rushed to the library. Striker86 peeked from the window to see whether ginmado was coming or not.

" guys she's here." Strike86 said.

" everyone hide!" glitzy said. They hid behind the table.

" go yami. Meet her." Glitzy said to yami.

Yami quickly opened the door and said " hhhheyyy uhhhhh welllllllllll….."

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINMADOOOOOOOOOO!" everyone said as they jumped out from their hiding spots.

" well I have to make an announcement. I am sorry ginmado that I teased u with yami and im sorry yami that I teased u with ginmado. Well im sorry everyone whom I teased cuz I was really really bored and well yah so im sooooooorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy. I hope u guys forgive me and unblock me plis." Glitzy said with tears in her eyes. " I promise that I wont tease u guys again just talk to u randomly so yah please."

Then everyone threw party poppers and BOOM ginmado had the best party ever!

 **So yah everyone I actually mean it and I'm really sorry. You wont believe me but im actually crying right now bcuz I really want u guys to accept my apology.**

 **Love glitzy99.**


End file.
